Grace Mitchell
Grace Helen Mitchell is the second-born daughter of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell, born in 2010. She is the younger twin of Laura and the older sister of Henry Mitchell Jr. She is named after one of her Warren ancestors and her maternal (adoptive) grandmother, Helen Matthews. Born as a Whitelighter-Witch, Grace became a warlock by killing another witch after falling in love with Luke and unknowingly drinking a potion that made her more susceptible to evil. History Early Life As noted by Wyatt, the eight-year-old twins had long dark blonde hair and green eyes. Laura had her hair in a ponytail while Grace had it loose, which was the only way to keep them apart sometimes, as they were nearly-identical. According to Paige, Grace was always the emotional one. As the twins grew up, they were inseparable despite being different as night and day. Grace is known as the the more fun-loving and outgoing of the pair, focusing more on boys than on school. She also loves fashion and wears more stylish and revealing clothes than her sister. Legacy At the age of nineteen and fresh out of high school, the twins applied to a college in Paris together without telling their parents. Grace wanted to study art while Laura wanted to study cultural history. When they finally told their parents, they were furious and this anger was later enhanced by the Spirit of Rage, Darius. while initially sticking together, the sisters later turned on each other as well and even used their elemental powers at each other. However, when the cause was revealed, they reconciled. The twins then explained to their parents that they were old and mature enough to make this decision on their own. Their parents later agreed and allowed the twins to move to Paris while moving to LA themselves because of Henry's new job. Paris After a few months in Paris, Grace had begun sleeping with a guy named Luke, whom she slowly started developing feelings for, something that was quite new for her. However, she soon found out that either Luke or Laura's boyfriend Oliver was a warlock. The twins agreed that they needed to identify and vanquish the warlock. The twins and Melinda came up with a plan to vanquish the warlocks at a rave. While out getting potion ingredients, Grace was confronted by Luke and she scratched him, exposing him as a warlock when he did not bleed. Luke admitted to being a warlock, but told her his feelings for her were real. He revealed that Oliver was a warlock as well and that they were both working for Bastion. Grace felt conflicted, though she was eventually forced to tell the truth to her sister and Melinda. At the rave, Grace felt overwhelmed with everything and decided to let loose a little. As she was dancing, Luke came up to her and they kissed. After he blinked them away, Grace told him that she could not trust him. In order to give herself more time to think, she decided to fake his death. Grace later helped save Ryan by cauterizing his wound and led the others to Bastion. He wanted to reveal the truth about Luke, though she quickly vanquished him with the others. Grace felt guilty about her actions, though she got a text from Luke telling her that he loved her. Heart of Darkness Grace continued to meet with Luke in secret, and he took the opportunity to secretly administer the Heart of Darkness, a tonic that would weaken the good inside her making her more susceptible to evil, and began to tempt her. Luke continued to prey on Grace's desire for freedom and lowered her inhibitions with the potion. His actions later led Grace to turn on and even attack her family, at which point Luke teleported her away. They retreated to a hotel, where they were attacked by Aubrey Collins, a witch who wanted revenge for the deaths of her sister and her Whitelighter, both killed by Luke. When Aubrey realized that the two were in love, she tried to kill Grace to make Luke suffer; they managed to escape to a clothes shop, where they were joined again by Aubrey, as well as by Wyatt and Noah, Aubrey's new Whitelighters. Shortly after came Grace's family, who tried in vain to make her think. Aubrey knocked everyone back with a wave of telekinetic energy, and she tried to kill Luke, but Grace intervened and stabbed Aubrey with an athame, killing her and absorbing her powers and becoming a warlock. Grace looked pleased with her transformation, and wanted to start a life with Luke; however, Luke was frozen by Laura and destroyed when Grace touched him. Angered by the death of her love, she attempted to kill her twin but was stopped by Wyatt. However, nobody had the strength to face her so she teleported away. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. Grace is capable of throwing streams of fire from her hands. **'Fire Balls:' The ability to throw spheres of fire. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. Stolen from Aubrey Collins. *'Blinking:' The ability to instantly teleport through the blink of an eye. Grace obtained this power by becoming a warlock. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Power Absorption:' The ability to steal the magical powers of others. As a warlock, Grace can absorb powers through an athame. Notes and Trivia *Despite being a Whitelighter-Witch, Grace did not inherit enough Whitelighter genes to get Whitelighter powers, though she didn't not seem to mind. She later became a warlock. *Though she is not the first Warren witch to turn evil, Grace is the first to become warlock, making her the only one who permanently switched sides. Gallery Grace3.jpg Grace2.jpg Grace4.jpg Appearances *Charmed season 8, "Forever Charmed" (As a child) *The Once and Future Evil (As a child) *Four Witches and a Funeral (cameo) *Legacy 101: Endings and Beginnings *Legacy 110: From Paris with Love *Legacy 115: Saving Grace Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Halliwell Family Category:Hybrids Category:Warlocks Category:Evil